


Whoops Wrong Role Model

by MurdockSchmurdock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Peter-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, endgame? who's she?, in my house the russo brothers aren't cowards, steve is a good pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock
Summary: Peter had had a good night. Like, really good.nothing can dampen his spirit after hanging out with all the Avengers for a whole day, or at least he thinks.make sure you have a degree in odontology before you read this because it Will give you cavities.kind of shameful wholesome sleepy one shot that I wrote in two hours.  May update with art later on, but no promises ;)





	Whoops Wrong Role Model

     Peter had had a really good night. Like, really good. It isn’t often that almost all of the Avengers are able to get together for a day chock full of team building exercises, sparring, home-cooked barbeque, and eventually, a movie night. It had only happened a few times prior, and Peter had only been around for one of them. Of course, this was all  _ before _ , before the Avengers broke, before space, before Thanos, and before… before the Snap. But none of that mattered now. The Avengers were together, healing slowly but surely, Thanos was dead, everyone was back, and most importantly, Peter had spent his evening being absolutely demolished by Lang ( _ THE _ Ant-Man!!) at Charades. 

     Tony had organized the day to help with the process of bringing the team closer since things were still fairly rocky between them despite having lived at the compound for the last few months. luckily for the vigilante, the billionaire let him tag along. Things were bumpy at first, but competition turned to cooperation as the heroes settled back into their old roles. 

     Peter was ecstatic to learn the other avenger’s fighting styles and come up with new moves. Some of them were pretty cool, like when Wanda used her magic to let him swing in mid-air. But it ended up devolving into entirely pointless antics, i.e. the ‘ant man slingshot’, which he and Scott are not allowed to do anymore for fear of losing more windows. And who knew Sam and Thor were that competitive about their cooking? Either way, those were the best ribs Peter had ever had. The only bad part of the day, if you could even call it bad, was when he beat Clint at monopoly and the archer promptly “lost” most of the game pieces. He’d get his revenge eventually, though.

     That evening, when the sun began to set and the group was thoroughly exhausted, they settled in the largest living room to watch Titanic, as decided by Scott, since he won the most board games. Despite the size and number of couches in the space, they all ended up piled rather haphazardly. Nat rested her legs on Thor’s shoulder, who had Scott’s head on his stomach. Wanda and Vision curled up beside them, while Sam leaned back Steve’s legs, as the super soldier put an arm around Bucky beside him on the couch. Clint perched on the back of the couch behind them, and Rhodey sat in his armchair that was “far more comfortable than a mess of limbs.” Bruce looked content with Tony’s legs crossed over his own, who of course had his arm lazily draped across Peter’s shoulders. 

     He and Tony had gotten lightyears closer since, well, everything had happened. The previously distant billionaire didn't even mind sitting snugly under a blanket with him when they’d have their own movie marathons. The increase in physical affection was like a godsend to the kid, because as much as he huffed and puffed when Tony pointed it out, Peter was clingy as hell. But it was a little different when the entire team was around since he still pretty much in the hero worship stage. Still, by the halfway mark of the movie he was sinking contentedly into his mentor’s side. 

     The occasional snores permeated the solemn sounds of the waves swallowing Jack as Rose looked on from the wooden board. Peter looked drowsily around at his remaining teammates, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey had left, no doubt to sleep in their own rooms, while the rest dozed in various states of sleep. Apart from Scott and Clint, who sniffled quietly in front of the TV. The kid briefly considered staying by Tony’s side until morning, but his muscles already ached from the rigorous sparring, he didn’t want to wake up to cramping back in the morning. So, Peter gently removed Tony’s arm from his back, ignoring the mumbled complaints. 

     The walk back towards his room seemed like miles, even though it was right around the corner. Stumbling into the familiar space, Peter peeled off his shirt and jeans, replacing them with some very soft blue captain America sweatpants and t-shirt. Now comfortable, the young vigilante flopped onto the spacious bed and fell asleep without a second thought.

     As it turns out, Thanos may be dead, but his influence remains.

_ Peter sees red.  _

_ Red dirt, red sky, red clouds,  _

_ Red armor shining _

_ Red sparks  _

_ Red blood  _

_ Tony’s red blood, on his face, his stomach, his mouth. _

_ His hands _

_ He can feel the mechanic’s hands, holding him, until he can't _

_ “M-Mr Stark, I don’t feel s-so good” _

_ His legs are gone his legs are gone  _

_ He’s on the ground now, his mentor’s horrified face blocking out the sky _

_ Red sky red blood _

_ He tries to apologize, he knows Mr. Stark will blame himself but he can’t do that _

_ He doesn’t even know what’s going on, why the feeling of Tony’s shaking hands are fading, why he’s fading _

_ He’s getting smaller, breaking into tiny, miniscule pieces swept away in the wind _

_ It all goes dark before it goes red _

_ So much red, too much red _

 

     Peter wakes gasping, sweat sticking his clothes and sheets to his skin. His spidey sense is blaring in his head, everything feels too big, too suffocating, and he fights the bedspread, trying to get it off until his eyes burn with tears and he falls onto the wooden floor. The cold, smooth surface soothes is burning skin as he catches his breath.  When he can finally think, he knows there’s only one person he wants to see.

_ Tony. _

     He knows it’s just a nightmare, it isn’t real, but he needs to know he’s still solid, his limbs and face aren’t disintegrating into ash before his eyes. Ignoring his shaking hands and hitching breath, Peter shuffles into the hallway, running his hands along the wall as he makes his way to the living room. Luckily, he sees him still asleep on the couch. Tears blur his vision and the darkness of the room cause him to hit his hip on the edge of an end table. His sharp hiss of pain causes the figure to stir on the couch. For a second, Peter considers going back to his room, but he still feels the creeping terror of the nightmare crawling up his spine, threatening to overwhelm him. He’s asleep, he won’t even notice if Peter just sits for a bit.

     The teen slowly lowers himself onto the couch, careful not to disturb the man sleeping beside him. He half expects his mentor to wake and chide him for being out of bed, but to his surprise, a strong arm wraps around him and pulls him closer into the man’s side. Peter can’t believe he must’ve forgotten how nice of a pillow Tony is, as he curls into the man’s chest. The billionaire’s usual smell of aftershave and motor oil has been replaced by barbeque, leather polish, and pine wood, which, while different isn’t necessarily unpleasant. Must be from training, he thought to himself. 

     Peter has almost drifted off when the alien landscape flashes through his mind once more, and the teen shakes as the panic begins to set back in. As if sensing his distress, his mentor squeezes him closer. His grip is unusually strong, but it grounds Peter. If he can be squeezed, he is solid. He can’t float away if he’s solid. The steady thrum of the mechanic’s heartbeat gives him a count to breathe on until all the fear has blown away like dust on the wind. Finally, safe pressed against the man’s side, Peter falls into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

     The kid stirs as the soft sunlight shines onto his face, the smell of cooking bacon permeating the air. Soft conversation in the background almost lulls him back to sleep, but Tony’s gentle voice rouses his tired mind.

     “C’mon, Pete. up and at em.” 

     Peter lazily shakes his head. At the moment, he’d much rather stay cocooned on the couch, enveloped in his mentor’s warmth. 

     “Kid it’s almost 11, you have to get up eventually.”

     He almost retorts  _ well, you haven’t either, _ but opening his mouth and speaking will only further wake him. Instead, he pushes his face into the man’s chest. 

     “Ok, ow, I see how it is.”

     Another hand grips his shoulder and gently shakes. Huh, kind of a weird angle for Tony to grab him. Also kinda odd that he can’t feel the rumble of the mechanic’s words as he speaks. Another expectant shake causes Peter to open his eyes slightly, to glare up at a face that was decidedly not Tony Stark. 

     He nearly shrieks, jerking his body away from the slowly waking Steve Rogers, who doesn’t seem to register anything apart from the presence at his side. Despite his own super strength, Peter cannot escape the super soldier’s iron grip. It all made sense now, actually, and the teen’s shock is replaced with complete and utter mortification. He fell asleep  _ on Captain America _ . While crying. And the man was still completely oblivious. Well, judging, by the way, he was starting to move, not for long.

     “Honestly, Pete, I’m feeling pretty miffed.” Tony starts, standing smugly before them. “I’m right down the hall, and you fall asleep on Mr. America over here?” He paused to sniff haughtily “wearing _ that? _ ”

     Peter looks down to see, to his horror, the captain America sweatpants he can only barely remember putting on.  Of course, add that on there. He fell asleep on Captain America, while crying, and wearing captain America pajamas.  _ Please, if anyone is listening, don’t let him wake up _ , He prayed, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Steve yawned and stretched halfheartedly.

     “Tony?” He said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Peter felt the blood rushing to his face as he sat as still as possible. Sure, it was foolish to think that maybe, just maybe Steve wouldn’t notice him, but he had to try, right?

     “Have a good sleep, Rogers?” The mechanic crooned, whipping his StarkPhone out of nowhere. Peter hoped to God he wasn’t recording.

     “Mmmph, yeah, I suppose” He responded “not, uh, not really sure why you’re acting so odd” 

     “I think you’ll find out soon enough, Steve” Natasha’s sudden appearance above them startles Steve into yelping and grabbing Peter tighter, who in turn clings back. The super soldier slowly looks down and makes eye contact with the tomato-red teen (who is too frozen with mortification to let go of him) then turns to stare at Tony, who is in stitches leaning on the coffee table. 

_      This is it,  _ Peter thinks as he tries to force his arms to unlock from around the Captain, _ This is where I die and melt into the floor.     _

     They sit in silence for a second, staring at each other until Steve is just about as red as Peter. Awkwardly, he shifts himself so he no longer has a death grip on the boy.                

     “So, uh, Peter,” He says concernedly “what’s up with this?”

     His limbs finally begin to work, and Peter jerks away from the Captain, struggling to look anywhere but the man as he mumbles out an answer. 

     “W-well, Mr. Rogers I uh had a, not so great dream last night, and usually I go to Mr. Stark for that kinda stuff but I wasn’t paying attention and I thought you were him and I kinda accidentally ended up falling asleep but I’m super sorry and it won’t happen again so-” He was abruptly cut off by Steve placing a large hand firmly on his shoulder. 

     “Look, son,” Steve’s PSA voice was a lot less infuriating in person “you have nothing to apologize for. Everyone gets nightmares-especially in our line of work.” Peter is listening, eyes wide, despite having heard nearly the same speech from Tony less than a week prior “And know you have Tony to go to when this happens, but if you ever need me, I’m only a few doors down.” 

     The man smiles warmly at the awestruck teen, who manages to stand up with an over-enthusiastic “yes sir!” and salute before Tony drags him into a side hug and ruffles his curls.

     “Nuh-uh Rogers, the kid’s mine, go get your own spider baby” He sassed, shooting a fake glare in the super soldier’s direction. 

     “Don’t call me spider baby!” Peter protested, trying halfheartedly to push the genius off of him. Cap chuckled to himself at how similar the pair were as they bickered.

     “Careful Stark, keep that teasing up and he might come crawling to me” He grinned.

     Tony, who now had Peter in a semi-headlock, seemed unimpressed.

     “Oh, is that so, Cap? Well, I’m happy to report that I’m his favorite Avenger, so he wouldn’t even dream of undermining me. See, look.” The mechanic tapped the boy on the top of his head “Hey, Pete, who’s your favorite Avenger?

     His answer was muttered so quietly it was almost incoherent.

     “Uh, kid, I’m going to need you to repeat that affirming statement”

     Peter’s head shot up as he looked directly into Tony’s eyes and deadpanned, “Thor” as Steve practically burst into tears.

     “Why you little-” Tony messed up his hair again before shoving the laughing teen in the direction of the kitchen “Alright, I get it, now go eat some breakfast before I ground you or something” With his troublesome mentee taken care of, Stark flopped down onto the couch beside Steve, who had an unbearably knowing look plastered on his face. 

     “He seems like a really good kid, Tony.” a pause “I promise I won’t try and steal him from you.”

     The billionaire smirks, but his eyes are far softer than Steve’s ever seen them. 

     “Yeah, he is.”

     “Say, Tony, how often does a kid have to fall asleep on you before you adopt them?”

     “You do realize I’m probably the one person in this room who could refreeze you, right, Capsicle?”

     “...Point taken”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think? I gotta say, writing some small fics after the big field trip one is super fun, I'm already mostly done with the next :D  
> anyways it's 12:30 am and i need to SHLEEP  
> yeet ya later alligator


End file.
